


Tangled up

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Lobster saves sorbet shark from an inevitable death but ... Who could help him with it ?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Tangled up

The mission was simple. Find informations on the pearl. Find ways to make it dark again. Save sugarteara. Save everyone. Lobster knew that fulfilling that would take a while but he was confident : he will save the ones he loved no matter how long would it take. 

He swam every single day in the ocean trying to find ancient texts and relics to help him get a better understanding of how the city worked. It was a fastidious work but he couldn't give up. He had established a small hideout for himself in a place he found comfortable enough, and just like every night, he watched things around before going back to this place. After all, he knew that Mocha Ray Cookie was around trying to spot him for some reason and he couldn't take the risk of having to fight her once again. 

And that day, he found something that made him feel a little sick. It was a giant finishing net floating around the seas without being attached to anything, probably abandoned by a boat. These were simply a symbol of doom for any unlucky creature that stumbled upon these, ropes that would trap them forever until the poor beings didn't have any energy left to move and simply gave up on life. 

And with a closer look ... It seemed that someone was indeed stuck in this deadly trap. A small body was desperately struggling to get out of it. Lobster tried to get closer to see if he should help. The creature seemed to be a shark, and sharks being unable to move was a particularly horrible situation. Sharks needed to swim around to be able to breathe. Not doing so would result in a slow suffocation that would ultimately result in death. 

But after getting a little bit closer, Lobster finally recognised who this shark was. It was one of the kids that helped him get into sugarteara, Sorbet shark. That kid wasn't someone he really appreciated. After all, they did try to stop him from bringing the greater good to the city. 

Anyway, lobster wasn't going to help them. He wouldn't have helped anyone. It wasn't his job to care for any life that live around these waters.

Creatures always get hurt in the sea after all. He shouldn't care much. That was their fault for not paying enough attention. It seemed cruel but... That's how the ocean worked. The weak died and the strong survived. Even if it seemed unfair.

...

No... That was a cookie. A cookie just like him. And that statement wasn't true ... There is a place where the weak don't have to die. At least, there was. Sugarteara was his home, and even if he had nothing left to protect, he should at least try to keep what was dear to his heart : the strong should save the ones in need no matter what. It should be their duty as the ones who hold power. And this little shark needed help. 

He tried to approach the cookie without making too much noises not to get seen, but the shark wasn't an idiot. If something was approaching slowly someone who just go injured and is currently trapped, there was nothing good about it. They started to struggle even more, but sadly this only got them into a worse situation. Lobster saw that and immediately ran towards them, gripping them firmly in hopes that they wouldn't move too much and trying to cut the net with his other claw. Sorbet started to struggle even more, begining to feel scared for their life. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME ! GET AWAY !!"

"Stop moving already ! You're making it worse !"

"LET ME GO !! I'LL BITE YOU !!"

"I'm trying to help you !"

Sorbet began to rapidly shake his tail hoping that they would hit something, which quickly pissed off the already struggling cookie. Thankfully, living years and years in a place where sharks were roaming around helped him learned a little bit more about their anatomy. He grabbed the little kid's chin and forcefully rotated their body to put them on their back, putting them in a state of tonic immobility. They were still extremely panicked and hyperventilating, but at least they wouldn't be able to move. Slowly but surely, their consciousness disappeared as lobster tried his best to quickly remove as much rope as he could. He had to do it fast, since they were both extremely vulnerable to predators in this instant. One killer whale roaming around, and it would be the end for the duo. Thankfully, Lobster was fast enough to get them completely out of there and quickly taking back the body in his hideout. 

He tried to see if the child was okay but seeing how the water was starting to get a little redder around their body and how they completely stopped trying to move around like they did before was much more than enough to understand that something was wrong. Lobster tried to get them off their tonic immobility but it didn't change much. They were simply too exhausted to move and the ropes had damaged numerous parts of their skin, making them bleed just a little. It wasn't something to be worried about for blood loss. But someone bleeding for long periods of time in the ocean was purely and simply doomed. 

Lobster nervously bit his lip as he watched the body in his arms. He already did so much to save them, it would be stupid to just leave them like that. But ... He had no healing powers. He couldn't do anything. And each minute spent not moving brought the poor little shark closer to suffocation. 

Lobster thought as hard as he could. He hated it. But he couldn't help but worry. The most important thing in his life was the idea to save others, and he refused to leave that behind. 

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. A very bad idea. A stupid one, even. And also probably dangerous. But ... He had to try. 

Mocha ray sighed as she jumped off her Giant Manta Ray friend. Another day without finding Losbter. She was beginning to loose hope. Perhaps going back to Sea Fairy to help her would be the best thing to do after all. Lobster was definitely lost and ... She wouldn't be able to save him. 

Suddenly, she smelled something. Blood. Now, that was surprising. Something must've been hurt nearby and she was definitely going to help. 

"Manta, I will come back here soon. Can you please wait for me ? There's something I need to check."

She swam around trying to find the source of the red liquid, trying to roam around faster than usual. After all, if she wanted to save this creature, she had to be quick. She smiled when she saw a blue mass floating around nearby, but let out a surprised yelp when she saw someone she recognized. It was lobster. 

"Losbter ?! What are you doing here ?!"

The man sighed in relief and rushed to her side with apprehension. He had no idea where to even begin with...

"Mocha, l-listen ... I know we're not on good terms right now. And I know you probably dislike me and feel betrayed and- ... Well that's not my point. The feeling's shared. My point is, this cookie is in grave danger and I need your help for them."

"Lobster ..."

"Yes, I know, you have no reason to trust me and I don't have any to trust you either but I need you. Please. If you can't do it for me, do it for sugarteara. Do it just like you did for all of the cookies you helped before."

"It's alright, I ..."

"I'm so sorry that we can't be on the same side. But you know this kid. And so do I. They're good. They don't deserve to die like this."

"Lobster."

She gently put her hands on his cheeks and smiled. 

"Lobster, I promise it will be alright. Leave it to me. But first ... Let's go to a better place. You two should rest."

"... A-alright."

She grabbed his hand and slowly lead him towards her hideout. 

It was kind of a weird reunion but ... It was appreciated on both sides.


End file.
